


The Kiss

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Orfeu (1999)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Melodrama, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-20
Updated: 2003-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucinho's final thoughts, before his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to post some old crap I had on my ancient FFN account. 
> 
> This strange little ficlet grew out of the Lucinho/Orfeu kiss in the movie _Orfeu_. Now that I think about it, the kiss was probably more of a betrayal thing than a Lucinho/Orfeu thing, but whatever. I was a silly teenager and kinda 'shipped Lucinho/Orfeu, so sue me.

As the bullet tore through me and I collapsed onto my knees, I realized I had committed an egregious, unforgivable error.

Not that I had killed so many people, not that I had betrayed my friends, not that I had killed Euridice.

I hadn't kissed him back.

He stared at me, his dark eyes betraying no warmth, no hint of the boyhood friend he'd once been.

He dropped the gun.

I could feel the wetness on my cheeks, and the pain in my heart that was a thousand times worse than the pain inflicted by the single bullet.

As things around me grew hazy, and I could feel my body shuddering and my lungs filling with blood, one final thought flashed in my mind - imprinting itself in my consciousness.

I should have kissed him back.


End file.
